Methods for quick and cost effective genetic and biological analysis, including high-throughput DNA sequencing, remain an important aspect of advancing personalized medicine and diagnostic testing. Current high throughout or miniaturized systems have limitations. For example, current systems for DNA sequencing, including those that employ optical detection, are cumbersome and expensive, and have limited throughput. While some systems use sensors and sequencing flow cells to address these limitations, these are generally one-time use disposables, which substantially increases the cost to the user and limits the complexity of the sensor, since the sensor must be cost effectively manufactured for a single use.